Huir
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: AU: Magnus es un ladrón y Alec el policía a quien siempre le toca perseguirle.


**Aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot de Malec, un poco inspirado en la historia Catch Me, ya que uno es un ladrón y otro un policía, pero sin estar relacionado. En realidad no sé muy bien que ha salido de aquí pero…bueno, os lo dejo leer a ver qué os parece.**

-Lo que hace que Bane sea un ladrón tan único y diferente es que ha sido uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, capaz de robar la gran cantidad de cosas que ha robado sin una pizca de ayuda-dice con una voz en la que no se detectaba ni odio, ni rabia, ni tan solo una pizca de desprecio.

Eso queda claro para Magnus, quien lo percibe incluso desde los asientos traseros, donde se encuentra sentado. La sonrisa roza los labios de este, quien muestra una evidente satisfacción.

-Me parece que quieres un autógrafo.

Sus ojos se encuentran por un instante, los ojos azules del agente y los curiosos ojos amarillos del delincuente que no ha dejado de sonreír desde que se ha sentado. Alec siente un movimiento en el interior de su pecho que le corta la respiración por un momento, pero a pesar de eso consigue aparentar un leve enfado mientras su corazón palpita agitadamente.

-Recuerda que soy yo quien tiene el control convicto.

-Lo que tú digas, nephilim- responde desinteresado Magnus usando el apodo que le dio la primera vez que se encontraron.

Alec pone sus ojos en la carretera, con cuidado, mirando con cautela el viraje del coche en medio de una carretera completamente vacía.

El oficial Herondale mira a su compañero preguntándole con los ojos.

-Te hemos hecho un trato justo Bane, no hay dinero, no hay trato.

Los ojos curiosos de Alec vuelven de nuevo a Jace que los ojos del que se encuentran firmemente concentrados en el camino, sus manos apretadas con fuerza alrededor del volante.

-¿Qué trato?

-Buena conducta, saldrá en cinco años por buena conducta-responde Jace.

El pecho de Alec se agita cuando oye esa fría risa procedente de atrás.

Fría, su risa es realmente fría. Algo parece fuera de lugar.

- Buena conducta- llega de nuevo la voz fría de Magnus, burlándose, con desprecio.- …bueno, eso siempre ha sido un problema para mí- Y las palabras se quedan flotando en el aire, provocando y frías, exactamente como el tiempo.

Jace conduce, con tranquilidad y hacia absolutamente ninguna parte,

-Gira a la derecha, gruñón -Jace frunce el ceño a causa del nombre con el que ese sinvergüenza le ha llamado, pero se desvía hacia arriba, no obstante se apunta mentalmente responder a esa provocación.

Los dos coches de respaldo hacen lo mismo, paran en una tierra desierta, vacía en el medio de la nada. Ayudan a Magnus a salir del coche, y antes de que se le permita hablar, Alec ya le tiene presionado con fuerza contra el coche. Nada de esto es poco profesional, excepto tal vez la mirada que Magnus le está dando. La mano de Alec aprieta más o menos alrededor de la muñeca de Magnus, y le resulta un poco chocante que, al hacer eso, sienta el pulso acelerado bajo su dedo, al igual que una persona de que acabara de correr un maratón.

Unos segundos más tarde Alec desata a Magnus y abruptamente deja ir su mano. No cree que la mirada que Magnus le está dando tendría que hacerle temblar las rodillas

Pero, oh, sí lo hace.

Jace le entrega una toalla y él, Alec se la pone en las manos a Magnus. Pero hay ciertas cosas que Magnus encuentra más importante que dejarse cubrir con esa toalla, como por ejemplo mirar de arriba abajo a Alec como si fuera una especie de algo comestible .

Es ridículo, porque Magnus es la muestra palpable de un delincuente de y además está todo cubierto de tierra y barro, pero a pesar de esto, ahí está Alec, admirando la vista. Porque, a quién le importa si esa gota de sudor, va cayendo poco a poco y le da un aspecto más atractivo. ¿O si se está mordiendo su labio inferior constantemente y sus bíceps y tríceps no dejan de flexionarse con cualquier movimiento que haga? ¿A quién le importa?

Se oye un 'clack' de debajo de la tierra, y Alec da unos pasos para acercarse más.

-¿Eso es…?-Y entonces ve a Magnus sonriendo para sus adentros, agachándose para frotar la suciedad de la caja de metal que ha desenterrado.

-Como te dije- habla él con un tono bajo y peligroso, y Alec cree que es el único que lo ha escuchado cuando nadie se mueve ni un centímetro. –Míralo tú mismo- Luego aparece esa sonrisa fría de nuevo y mete la mano en la caja. -Hola preciosidad- Y antes de que se quiera dar cuenta de lo que está pasando, Alec está frente a una pistola.

Magnus se mueve rápido, como el viento, y en un instante está detrás de Alec, el brazo alrededor del cuello y formando un bloqueo y la pistola presionada fuertemente contra su cuello.

-¡BAJAD LAS ARMAS! –grita. El equipo de la S.W.A.T. parece vacilar, y por un momento Alec teme por su vida- ¡No estoy bromeando! – sisea el ladrón, aunque es más en el oído de Alec. O por lo menos así lo cree él.

Uno está a punto de disparar, pero Magnus que es tan rápido con la vista como con los pies, le dispara antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

-¡El resto, las armas en el suelo!- grita de nuevo y esta vez todos obedecen y mientras lo hacen, empieza a empujar a Alec al asiento del conductor sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola a la cabeza, antes de salir del lugar.

Sólo por un segundo, mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que los deja con un regalito.

- ¡Una bomba! -oye dar al oficial Herondale un grito de alarma antes de que todos se alejaran de la escena.

Él está mirando a Alec con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse si miraba hacia otro lado demasiado rápido. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde que ambos abandonaran a los policías y desde que Magnus le amenazara con una pistola.

Eso está volviendo a Bane loco, , porque Alec es la persona más locuaz que conoce. Él lo sabe, porque Alec es el único policía que habló con él como un ser humano, nada de lo que dijo era necesariamente agradable, pero hablaba con él. Habló en los interrogatorios, en las visitas a la prisión (las que ni siquiera pidió) , incluso en el coche justo antes de que planeara zafarse de la policía de nuevo.

Él está mirando a Alec y no hay nada por lo que quiera apartar la mirada.

Alec le devuelve la mirada, como si no fuera suficiente. Como si hubiera algo que quisiera.

-Entonces- comienza Magnus, incómodo y fuera de lugar en un primer momento- ¿quieres hacer algo para pasar el rato?

Alec intenta responder, primero su voz no consigue salir, entonces aclara su garganta y mira a los ojos a Magnus con determinación

-Por supuesto.

Es duro y silencioso de parte de Magnus, pero Alec no puede evitar gemir en la boca de Magnus, no quiere calmarse, quiere sacar cada pequeño rastro de lujuria y pasión contenida.

-¿Crees que van a preocuparse por ti?- pregunta Magnus, y eso es demasiado de lo que Alec puede manejar.-Porque ya sabes, en realidad, nadie se preocupa por la gente como nosotros.

-Tú no sabes nada Bane- silba sin aliento Alec, eso que están haciendo es una locura, Magnus lo está volviendo loco.

- Vamos, que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Es cierto y lo sabes-Alec intenta llegar a una réplica inteligente, pero todo lo que está a punto de decir cae por su propio peso y solo le queda una sensación de vacío.

Él mira hacia otro lado, y deja a Magnus morder su piel como si significara algo y nada a la vez. Excepto que Magnus va a salir por esa puerta cuando termine con él. Y una vez más será Alec quien lo persiga de nuevo.

Magnus sigue huyendo.

Y Alec no está seguro de si puede seguir persiguiéndole.


End file.
